


No Way

by TheNevemore



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Playing Hard to Get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNevemore/pseuds/TheNevemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was absolutely no way that Daesung was in love with Seunghyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way

**Author's Note:**

> This particular piece was inspired by the fact "I Won't Say I'm In Love" popped up in my Youtube feed.

There was absolutely no way that Daesung was in love with Seunghyun.

Oh, sure, love was a nice idea, but with Seunghyun? That was laughable. Daesung had seen the way the brunette would float through a crowded room and manage to capture every heart along the way – regardless of gender. It was his eyes, Daesung supposed, that caught their attention: When Seunghyun glanced at someone it felt as though he was peeling back the very layers of their soul. Yeah, Daesung had experienced it.

But love? No way.

Once upon a time, Daesung had made the mistake of falling for a guy who could make anyone swoon. Kwon Jiyong. The eccentric blond had taken Daesung’s life by storm from the moment Jiyong had been his partner in a lab assignment. And oh, Daesung fell fast and hard. He would spend countless hours texting the blond, and every weekend found the pair dancing the night away at a local club. Daesung was even stupid enough to let Jiyong move in with him, but that had lead to so many unpleasant discoveries…like the existence of Seungri. Ah, yes, Seungri. Daesung could still remember the wide-eyed, innocent look Ji had given him from their bed as Seungri stumbled his way into a pair of pants – Jiyong’s pants – before rolling out the door. At that moment Daesung had realized that love with just another way people lied to themselves.

So, he played it cool with Seunghyun.

When they had met the first time, he had given the brunette a nod rather than greeting him with a beaming smile or a handshake. He had no reason to initiate any sort of closeness with someone like that. And every time they parted ways, Daesung had never responded to any of the farewells Seunghyun would call to his retreating back. It turned into something of a joke between them, because Seunghyun would sometimes run after Daesung yelling “goodbye” and “see you next time” and even the occasional “you look sexy when you walk away” until the man had vanished into a cab. What Daesung never saw, though, was the way Seunghyun would watch his cab until it disappeared around the corner or the way the man would sigh, rolling an unlit cigarette between his fingertips.

Daesung wasn’t in love, but Seunghyun was.

After yet another episode of watching Seunghyun chase after Daesung, their mutual friends exchanged looks. A quick game of rock-paper-scissors decided it, and soon Youngbae had been delegated to deal with the situation. Walking over to the sighing brunette, the dancer cleared his throat. “Seunghyun. Can we talk for a minute?” The two had never been particularly close, but that did not stop them from moving to lean up against the hood of Youngbae’s car. “I wanted to talk to you. About Daesung,” Youngbae added.

Startled, Seunghyun looked over at the man. “What about Daesung?”

Youngbae fiddled with the heavy silver ring on his thumb. “You should be careful,” he said after a long moment. “Falling in love with him would be a bad idea, Seunghyun. At least right now.”

A deep frown worked its way across Seunghyun’s lips. “I don’t understand. Is there something about him I don’t know?” Youngbae shot him a flat look. “I mean, that I need to know.”

Sighing yet again, the dancer nodded. “Yeah. It’s probably for the best that you know, so you don’t get your hopes up.” He flicked his tongue against his lip ring – thinking of the best way to tell Seunghyun the truth. “Daesung was in love once, but the guy was a player. Broke our Daesung’s heart so badly that he vowed he’d never fall in love again. And, well, that was five years ago. It looks like he’s pretty determined to stick to that.”

Seunghyun’s spine curved with the weight of Youngbae’s news. Someone who had given up on love could be won over, sure, but he could imagine Daesung resenting him for trying. Or he could not be interested in dating another guy – maybe the experience had ruined men for the quiet singer. But there was a small voice, one that sounded terribly like Bom, that told Seunghyun that giving up without even trying was like baking a cake and throwing it away before you even taste it. He liked that little voice: It talked about cake and trying to win Daesung over.

But how could he make someone fall in love with him  _and_ love?

In the end, Seunghyun began to go to all kinds of extreme measures to prove his worth to Daesung. He invited the gang over to his place for dinner, just so the singer could see his spacious home and taste his excellent cooking. He cheered the man up by singing random raps about rubber ducks and bubble baths when Daesung was sick. He even went to the beach and took off his shirt so Daesung could admire all of the hard work he had put into his physique. And there were the beginnings of changes. Daesung would linger at his side longer and lean towards Seunghyun when he spoke. So that was something. But it did not seem like nearly enough.

Clearly, Seunghyun needed to do something more extreme.

Which was, of course, how he managed to invite Daesung on a special trip with him to Jeju. Daesung had been very confused when the brunette had asked him to tag along on a supposed business trip, but the thought of going to Jeju to relax had been just tempting enough to work. And when they arrived, Seunghyun explained that he wanted to write a review of the resort they were staying at, which of course meant they had to enjoy absolutely everything together in order to give a full report. Seunghyun thought he was a genius, because the plan was flawless (in his mind).

And, in a way, the plan worked.

After a full week of spending all day together, the pair had grown very comfortable with one another. It was not uncommon for Daesung to bounce up to Seunghyun and wrap his arms around the brunette for a tight hug first thing in the morning. At sunset the pair would sit together on a bench overlooking the ocean, simply leaning into each other and enjoying the silence. There was even one moment where Seunghyun thought that Daesung might actually kiss him. They were standing under the starlight, leaning up against the railing of their shared balcony. Daesung had been quietly telling Seunghyun about a song he was working on when a breeze had suddenly kicked up. Seeing Daesung’s shiver, the brunette leaned close and wrapped his arm around the singer’s waist. Daesung had hesitated only a moment before allowing Seunghyun to draw him closer, their warm bodies pressed against each other. After a few more moments of talking, Daesung even began to lean into Seunghyun and let his head rest on the taller man’s shoulder. Seunghyun had been silently cheering the entire time, and he nearly missed what Daesung had asked him.

“Do you ever feel lonely, Seunghyun?”

Licking his bottom lip, Seunghyun had looked down into Daesung’s dark eyes. “Not when I’m with you,” he offered, his low voice a rumble that Daesung could feel in the very marrow of his bones. Entranced, Daesung had shifted his body and leaned a little closer, his gaze catching on the full curve of Seunghyun’s bottom lip. And then, as though he had suddenly awoken from a dream, the singer pulled away and went inside.

There was absolutely no way that Daesung was in love with Seunghyun.

When he had firmly locked the balcony door, Daesung let out a slow breath. “It’s because I’ve not been with anyone for so long,” he muttered to himself. “Basic human need. Nothing else.” But that did not stop Daesung from dreaming of Seunghyun. In his dream that night he woke to the feeling of someone’s hand sneaking beneath his shirt. Daesung had looked to his side and found Seunghyun – with fantastic bedhead and a pair of glasses – smiling at him. The brunette had leaned in to take a kiss before telling the dreaming Daesung that breakfast was ready. Before the man had the chance to steal another kiss, the singer awoke with a gasp.

He was losing his mind.

The situation finally came to its breaking point their last night on the island. Daesung had insisted they go dancing, even though Seunghyun was desperate to keep the singer to himself. But, soon they were on the dancefloor that had been set up on the beach – even Seunghyun had to admit it was nice. As they danced together, Seunghyun could not help but think of how much he wished Daesung would fall in love with him so they could celebrate like this every year for the rest of their lives. Even though he was quiet and reserved, Seunghyun was ultimately a very sentimental person who loved traditions, especially those that celebrated the things that were most special to him. And Daesung was the epitome of special to Seunghyun. As the night got later, though, Seunghyun snuck over to the bar in order to get a drink; Daesung was the dance fiend, not him. While sipping his whiskey, Seunghyun noticed a younger man a few feet away who was watching him like a hawk.

He gulped.

The slim young man curled his lips in a feline smile before slinking closer. “Never seen you here before,” he murmured, his voice lilting and smooth. “I’m Taehyun.”

Clearing his throat, the brunette nodded. “I’m just visiting.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Taehyun murmured. “Guess it’s a good thing I finally caught you, though.”

Seunghyun blinked down at the younger man – his expression blank from surprise. “Oh?”

Taehyun placed his empty glass on the bar and leaned closer to Seunghyun. “Neh. It’d be a shame if I didn’t get to ask you to dance. I’ve been watching you all night.”

The brunette was frozen. He had been so caught up in his plan to win Daesung’s heart that he had forgotten the outside world existed. His mind was blanking, and his body locked awkwardly as the stranger took another step closer.

And then he felt a hand on his arm.

“Seunghyun, have you made a new friend?” Daesung leaned against Seunghyun’s arm and gave Taehyun a slow once over.

This time it was the stranger’s turn to look surprised. “I’m Taehyun,” he introduced after half a beat. “I was just trying to convince your friend here to dance with me.”

Daesung nodded. “Ah, is that so? Well, I don’t think that’s going to be possible,” he said, sighing a little in mock disappointment, “since he promised me a walk on the beach.” The singer’s grip on Seunghyun’s arm tightened, making the man grin like a fool.

“I’m sorry, Taehyun, but I can’t break a promise.” Seunghyun gazed down at Daesung, his grin growing even wider.

“O-oh. I’m sorry.” Taehyun bowed a little. “Um, I hope you have a good night.” Turning, he all but sprinted away from the pair – almost knocking over another brunette with the sides of his head shaved.

Seunghyun went to pull his arm from Daesung’s grip – figuring the moment of pretending was over – but found himself being drug away from the dancefloor instead. Once they were in the quiet of the moonlight, Daesung huffed a little. “Imagine that scrawny kid asking you to dance,” he muttered under his breath. “The nerve of some people.”

Suddenly, Seunghyun felt warm all over. “Dae.”

“I mean, he looked like he never eats –“

“Dae.”

“-And he’s so pale that I bet he’s never seen the light of day even once.”

“Dae.”

“There is no what you’d be interested in him.”

“Daesung.”

The singer stopped his tirade and looked up at the brunette. “What is it, Seunghyun?” he asked, scowling slightly.

Seunghyun chuckled and pulled Daesung into his arms. “Were you…jealous when Taehyun asked me to dance?”

Daesung’s jaw dropped and he looked something like a fish gasping for air as he struggled to find the right words. “No! I mean, well, he had no right to ask you to dance. So I had to save you.”

“But, Dae, I’m single. Why couldn’t he ask me to dance?” Seunghyun goaded.

Daesung scoffed. “Because you’re mine, that’s why.” Realizing what he had said, the man went stiff in Seunghyun’s arms and stared at the brunette’s chin.

“Mm,” Seunghyun mused, “I guess you’re right. I am yours.” He held Daesung even closer, enjoying the way the man fit against his chest.

“Y-you are?” Daesung’s gaze snapped up to meet Seunghyun’s.

The man nodded. “You’re stuck with me. I don’t want anyone else. Never will want anyone but you, Dae.” The sound of the waves crashing on the beach filled the air as Daesung’s brain struggled to catch up with what his ears were telling him. And then he was too busy kissing Seunghyun senseless to even need to bother with thinking.

There was absolutely no way that Daesung was in love with Seunghyun….because love was not nearly a strong enough word.


End file.
